Nictofilia
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: El amor a la oscuridad o a la noche es llamado nictofilia. Terushima, tras un análisis superfluo llega la conclusión de que muy probablemente él solo encuentra su verdadera paz en medio de las tinieblas. - No sé que es esto tampoco.


**NA: Porque las concepciones de lo que parece ser a veces son solo una jodida parodia de lo que es. Será que soy como el Comediante después de todo. No, yo tampoco me entiendo pero escribí esto a las tres am en mi país y no podía dormir pensado en que creo que el momento más eufórico y feliz de mi vida fue cuando mi exnovio me dejó y dijo que no quería volver a saber nada de mí. Como dice mi hermana, la INFP, soy el ser más raro de la tierra, pero de verdad que fui muy muy feliz.**

 **Terushima tiene OOC, como siempre :D.**

* * *

Estás sentado en una esquina del callejón, con los cascos de tu walkman encendidos y escuchas una canción oxidada de hace tantos años que ni siquiera tú habías nacido. Tampoco es tan raro, eres un crío de 17 años y unos cuantos meses, así que a comparación con el mundo no eres más que un renacuajo que aún no sabe ni qué son las ranas. Tú nombre es Terushima Yuji y no tienes ganas de hacer nada de nada. No es que no quieras hacer nada ahora, es que no sabes cómo hacer planes para mañana.

Sacas una cajetilla de tabaco de tu cazadora tejana y te colocas un cigarrillo entre los labios. Lo enciendes con descansada parsimonia, cubriendo con la mano izquierda el pequeño viento que viene desde el otro lado de la calle oscura y aspiras el humo por primera vez. Notas el humo del cigarrillo, que ahora sostienes entre los dedos, adentrarse por tu garganta, quemado las mucosas del cuello, haciéndote sentir ese peculiar carraspeo que luego se transforma en una pequeña distorsión de tu voz.

Ves el patrón, todo el mundo hace lo mismo, lo mismo que te piden que hagas tú. Ve a la universidad. Consigue un trabajo. Cásate y ten hijos… ¿Por qué nadie te ha preguntado si eso es lo que realmente quieres hacer? A veces te preguntan si es que quieren enterrarte vivo, porque esa vida no es para ti, no suena como tú. No es que tú te describieras como un ser salvaje, pero desde luego que no eres ese animal civilizado y racional del que habla Aristóteles… Tú quieres que sea divertido, que la adrenalina se extienda a través de todos los botones sinápticos de tus neuronas y te hagan sentir que de verdad existes, que eres real. Pero no, solo está el sosegado sonido de ahí fuera. En parte si lo piensas también está bien, pero es como si las piezas no encajaran, es como si estuvieras estúpidamente atrapado en un lugar que no te pertenece.

Dejas escapar el humo por la boca y ves como este se enreda e si mismo formando leves ondas en el espacio mientras la canción rancia llega a su fin. No tiene qué, la vida es una sucesión de hechos al azar. No hay ningún misterio a desentrañar lejos de lo que las películas te han querido vender y eso que tú no te calificarías dentro de los nihilistas, pero…

Te levantas al fin y caminas en dirección al parque. Miras tu reloj de pulsera y asumes que llegas tarde a tu cita con Bobata . Te gusta llamarlo cita, le da un toque más recargado. Es ¿tu mejor amigo? Ah, las etiquetas son para losers. Te ríes mientras piensas en ello y empieza a sonar otra canción, esta es más moderna, pero la destacarías porque es más bailable y tienes ganas de dejarte llevar. Pero estás en la calle, así que solo avanzas entre las farolas, las personas y esa jungla urbana con una sonrisa modesta que denota que a pesar de todo te mola mucho estar vivo.

A pesar de lo que la gente cree, a pesar de lo que tú mismo llegas a creer de ti, eres un tipo tranquilo. Como siempre que vas solo te imaginas que caminas junto a Kyotani. Kyotani y tú solías salir, pero se acabó. Si alguien te pregunta dirás que es porque estaba como una puta cabra y no te gusta que te lien, la verdad quizá es un poco más complicada a pesar de que es cierto que al chico le faltaban más de dos tornillos.

Es curioso porque te lo sueles imaginar desnudo. Supones que es porque pasabais mucho tiempo en pelotas en su casa, pero tampoco es que tenga sentido que recapitules las horas tumbados, fumando hachís y hablando de la existencia abrumadora. Así que mentalmente prolongas esas conversaciones cuando vas solo, como si tuviera algún sentido rememorarle. En realidad solo hablas para ti, para comprenderte a ti mismo. Si hubieras podido elegir a un humano con el que consumirte el resto de tus días quizá hubiera sido él, pero ese quizá encierra demasiados compromisos dramáticos a los que no estabas dispuesto a enfrentarte. La vida es así, tomas una decisión y eso es lo que define quien eres eliminando el concepto de buenas o malas personas. Las acciones son las que lo definen hasta cierto punto, porque la vida es como mirar por un calidoscopio. Solo la mitad de la mitad de la imagen es real y está sujeta a perspectivas.

Llegas al parque y terminas tu conversación imaginaria con Kyotani. Él tenía sueños, tú no, por eso prolongas la conversación. Quieres que te convenza de que hay algo con sentido en el entramado de la realidad. Puedes ver a Kazuma sentado en un banco, con las piernas cruzadas y está leyendo.

—¡Qué gay eres! — le dices sentándote a su lado y él cierra el libro. Te quitas los auriculares a la par que paras el walkman arcaico que encontraste en el desván. Sabes que es de tu padre, por la música de la cinta, y te gusta así que da igual que en realidad esté un poco gastado, pero nada de eso viene al caso.

—Lo sé, asumo que tú te acuestas con hombres y yo leo — dice él mostrándote el libro. Un clásico, La naranja mecánica. El lenguaje adolescente. La verdad es que tu solo has visto la peli de Kubrick, no es el fin del mundo porque no te gusten los libros. No eres más tonto por eso por más que el mundo se empeñe en decirte que sí. — Y leer me hace infinitamente más maricón que tú. Así que lo sé.

Te ries, es curioso como os comunicáis, o al menos a ti te lo parece. Él a veces no entiende nada de lo que tú dices y viceversa, pero os gusta escucharos por si acaso aprendéis algo.

— Sabes que en realidad estoy muy enamorado de ti, y tú de mí, es eso lo que te hace gay — dices pasandole un brazo por la espada a modo de colega. En realidad nunca has intentado tener sexo con él, supones que eso le incomodaría. Usualmente sale con lo que parecen mujeres, nunca se sabe que hay ahí debajo.

—Nah, que va — dice y os levantáis para ir a vete tú a saber dónde. Porque a veces solo andáis en círculos, a veces te lleva a la biblioteca y otras veces solo queda para que le acompañes a trabajar. Trabaja en un _love hotel_ no muy lejos de donde estáis, él ya tiene muy claro que la universidad y el matrimonio es para quien los quiera. — No puedes enamorarte de alguien a quien conoces bien, puedes amar a alguien a quien conoces bien, pero bajo ningún concepto puedes estar bajo el embrujo del enamoramiento que solo te lleva a querer conocer más y más a la otra persona.

Arqueas las cejas ante su teoría, te parece un poco absurda.

—Sí, porque el enamoramiento es la idealización principal — continua su discurso. Dirá lo que quiera pero a ti no te convence demasiado. — Cuando los pedos del otro te huelen a gloria, cuando solo ves lo bonito.

Piensas en los pedos de Kyotani, que vuelve a aparecer icónicamente sin ropa junto a los dos. No, a ti nunca te han olido a gloria sus pedos. Sabías que todo él olía a mierda desde que le viste entrar en el bar en el que lo conociste, casi como si tú y los que estabais ahí fuerais como Alex DeLarge y los _drugos_.

—Pues yo estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti, precisamente porque te conozco muy bien — dices pensado en que le abrazarías, pero a Bobata las muestras de afecto gratis no le gustan. Y es cierto, cuando te enamoras lo haces por lo malo. La gente te ve y dice " ¿no me estarás idealizando?" y tú piensas que tal vez, pero no. Observas de sobra lo bueno y lo malo, calculas las posibilidades de que salga bien y de que salga mal y al final te da igual porque la estadística es una basura. Tú quieres que sea emocionante y si juegas a los números deja de serlo, si tienes que apostar a un caballo ¡Qué sea porque el nombre tiene gancho! ¡Joder!

Pasa el rato y Kazuma tiene que ir a trabajar, así que le acompañas al _Love Ho_. Camináis entre los callejones entramados como un laberinto. Te gustan esas calles en las que podrías perderte, llenas de gente, de personas atrapadas en el convencionalismo del día a día. Enterrados en vida que quizá se sienten igual de asqueados como tú. Una vez oíste decir a un tipo que "Tener la posibilidad de ir a la universidad y no ir es de tontos", y aún te preguntas en qué coño se basaba para afirmar dicha gilipollez. La vida es muy corta para hacer cosas que no te gustan.

Cuando os acercáis al _Perfume de Tokio_ , vaya nombre tan idiota para un hotel donde irán parejas locas por echar un polvo y prostitutas, te fijas en que una de las luces de neón verdes están apagadas. Y estás tan anonadado fijándote en la fachada que ni te has enterado de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

Kazuma te agarra cubriéndote la boca y os caéis en medio de varias bolsas de basura. Agradeces que estén bien cerradas, porque seguramente son del establecimiento y están llenas de preservativos usados, toallas de un único uso gastadas y quién sabe qué más. Miras a tu compañero sin hacer un ruido y entonces levantas la vista y lo ves.

Un hombre corpulento está encima de una mujer de piernas largas y estilizadas, parece que es atractiva. Escuchas los gritos de la mujer, que al principio te parecen que podrían gemidos de tipo sexual usual, los cuales te importaría un carajo incordiar, pero no. En realidad está llorando, y aunque sí parece que el tipo se la está follando no es una acción que la mujer acepte voluntariamente.

¿Deberías ser un héroe? ¿Deberías quedarte ahí quieto? ¿Está mal que solo mires a oscuras mientras tu amigo te agarra para que no hagas ruido alguno? El pútrido olor de la porquería acumulada que te hace de colchón se cuela por tus fosas nasales, es repugnante hasta puntos infinitos y te preguntas si estas frente a la mejor metáfora jamás vivida de lo que para ti es la vida humana. Mirar y oler la putrefacción sin hacer nada para frenarla.

Decir que no te afecta en absoluto el dolor que ella sufre, y no te refieres al físico, sería mentira. La estás viendo, con su pelo negro, patalear, gritar y golpearle sin rendirse, pero no haces nada ¿No eres exactamente igual que ese violador al permitir que eso ocurra? ¿Deberías tomar prozac el resto de tu vida y llorar por ser una nenaza incapaz de moverte?¿Podrías echarle la culpa a Kazuma por haberte tirado ahí con él?

Observas desde tu oscura posición como el tipo la golpea. Probablemente es una prostituta china que ha entrado al país de forma ilegal. Es imposible que te imagines la mierda por la que ha tenido que pasar para estar ahí y sin embargo no haces nada de nada para cambiar su suerte. Giras la cara, porque tú has tenido algo de más suerte.

Piensas en qué haría Kyotani si estuviera ahí y su imagen vuelve a aparecer. Él sí sería un héroe, o por lo menos lo intentaría, te dices. Pero estaba como una jodida regadera. Quizá él también había comido mucha mierda… Mierda que nunca te molestaste en averiguar, mierda que nunca sabrás ya.

Finalmente el tipo la deja tirada contra el suelo del callejón, se quita el preservativo y lo tira en el suelo para después subirse la cremallera de pantalón e irse sin más.

Entonces es cuando el tema del enamoramiento vuelve a tu cabeza. Kazuma y tú os levantáis de entre la basura y camináis hasta la puerta trasera del _Love Hotel_ , pero antes Kazuma le ofrece a la mujer china que resulta no hablar ni una palabra de japonés que pase para adecentarse si quiere. Y tú te preguntas por qué hace eso ahora y qué sentido tiene. Entras con ellos dos y te sientas en la silla de Kazuma. Su compañero, un tipo rechoncho se pone una chaqueta se despide y se va por donde habéis entrado, pero tú puedes mirar desde las cámaras instaladas en las habitaciones lo que hacen los inquilinos del hotel y no le haces caso. No debe ser muy legal eso de poner cámaras.

Te quedas ahí, mirando como un tipo deja que una prostituta le cague encima y piensas en si los fetiches sexuales están ligados a algún trauma de infancia. No es como si tuviera sentido, a ti te gustan los tipos a los que les faltan tornillos y tuviste una infancia muy simple, con peleas de escarabajos en verano y navidades normales.

Al cabo de un rato Bobata vuelve y la chica china se marcha.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? — le preguntas aún con la vista fija en la puerta de salida por la que acaba de salir una víctima de violación que nunca el mundo le pagará suficiente por el dolor que carga sobre los hombros.

—Supongo que no quería llevarme una paliza — dice él encogiéndose de hombros. Y tú le miras con curiosidad.— ¿Ya no estás enamorado de mí?

Te ríes vagamente. Si bien es cierto que en parte te ha sorprendido su actuación, pero no es como si no escondiera una lógica coherente.

—Que va, yo siempre estaré enamorado de ti — dices y te das cuenta de que es cierto. Igual que siempre estarás enamorado de Kyotani. Porque es la oscuridad, la difamada, la fea y patética oscuridad, la que hace que todo sea más emocionante. Porque para ti, aunque la mayor parte de la población japonesa no lo entiende, la belleza radica de las cosas más horrorosa s que uno culmina en su universo.

El mundo es hostil. Lo sabes y también eres consciente de que esa no es la parte más terrorífica. Sabes que la peor parte es que además de hostil, a nadie le importa si lo es o no. Ni siquiera a ti mismo.


End file.
